tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Creaky Cranky (DVD)
Creaky Cranky is a US, UK, French, Singapore, Thai, Norwegian, Swedish, Danish, Finnish, Italian, and Dutch DVD featuring four thirteenth season episodes and one song. The Norwegian, Swedish, Danish, and Finnish releases feature one additional thirteenth season episode. Description US Thomas and his friends deliver cargo-loads of fun in this collection of uplifting episodes! Ride along as Thomas helps to deliver mail, mend engines, and prepare for the Spring Party on the Island of Sodor. Watch as Thomas learns that it pays to listen to advice, there's more to a train than its undercoat, and that sometimes it takes a team of friends to reach your true destination. UK Thomas and his friends deliver cargo-loads of fun in this collection of uplifting episodes! Ride along as Thomas helps to deliver mail, mend engines, and prepare for the Spring Party on the Island of Sodor. Watch as Thomas learns that it pays to listen to advice, there's more to a train that its undercoat, and that teamwork is the best way to get things done. Episodes US, UK and Malaysia # Creaky Cranky # Tickled Pink # Steamy Sodor # The Early Bird France # Thomas and the Pigs # Creaky Cranky # The Giant Snowball # Time For a Story # Percy's Parcel # Toby's New Whistle # Flowers for Mavis Taiwan # Creaky Cranky # The Lion of Sodor # Tickled Pink # Double Trouble Norway # Creaky-Cranky # Blushing Pink # Double Trouble # The Early Bird # Boss For a Day Finland # Creaking Cranky # James Changes Colour # The Control Chief's Brother # Early Birds # Thomas the Boss Denmark # Creaking Cranky # What a Funny Colour! # The Control Chief's Double # Early Going On # In Smoke and Steam Sweden # Squeaking Cranky # On Pink Clouds # Double Trouble # Up Early # Boss For a Day Bonus features US * The Sound Song karaoke music video (CGI version) UK * Watch with Mr. Perkins * The Sounds Song (CGI version) * Puzzle: Guess Who? - Cranky * Down at the Station: Railway Jobs Trivia * The UK DVD came with a free pair of Misty Island Rescue cardboard binoculars. * The UK DVD was scheduled to be released on July 5th, 2010 but was pushed back to August 23rd. This was presumably done so that the US version would be released first. * This release is available on iTunes. Goofs * A shot from Hero of the Rails can be seen on the back cover and the Netflix front cover. Gallery File:CreakyCrankyNetflixCover.png|Netflix cover File:CreakyCrankyUKDVD.jpg|UK DVD File:CreakyCrankyUKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|UK spine File:CreakyCrankyUKDVDBackCover.jpg|UK back cover File:CreakyCrankyUKDVDDisc.jpg|UK disc File:CreakyCranky(FrenchDVD).png|French DVD File:CreakyCrankySingaporeDVD.jpg|Singapore cover File:CreakyCranky(TaiwaneseDVD).png|Thai cover File:CreakyCranky(TaiwaneseDVD)backcover.png|Thai back cover File:CreakyCrankyNorwegianDVD.jpg|Norwegian DVD File:CreakyCrankyNorwegianDVDbackcover.jpg|Norwegian back cover File:CreakyCrankyDutchDVD.jpg|Dutch cover File:CreakyCrankyFinnishDVDcover.jpg|Finnish DVD File:CreakyCrankyDanishDVDcover.jpg|Danish DVD File:CreakyCrankyDanishDVDbackcover.jpg|Danish DVD back cover File:CreakyCrankySwedishDVD.png|Swedish DVD File:CreakyCrankySwedishDVDbackcover.png|Swedish back cover File:CreakyCranky(MalaysianDVD).png|Malaysian DVD File:CreakyCranky(MalaysianDVD)backcover.png|Malaysian DVD back cover File:CreakyCranky(ItalianDVD).jpg|Italian DVD File:CreakyCranky(ItalianDVD)alternatecover.png|Alternate Italian DVD File:VictorandKevin.jpg File:CreakyCranky(US)MainMenu.png|US Main Menu File:CreakyCranky(US)EpisodeSelectionMenu.png|US episode selection File:CreakyCranky(US)LanuageSelectionMenu.png|US Language selection File:CreakyCranky(US)BonusFeaturesMenu.png|US bonus features File:CreakyCranky(DVD)UKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:CreakyCranky(DVD)MainMenu.png|UK Main menu File:CreakyCranky(DVD)EpisodeSelectionMenu.png|UK Episode selection menu File:CreakyCranky(DVD)BonusMenu.png|UK Bonus features Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:French DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Thai DVD releases